


Pizza Delivery

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: ~AU One shot~Cordelia had a rough night after throwing a campus party, and the best cure for a hangover...PizzaFoxxay





	Pizza Delivery

Cordelia Goode was hungover, correction, she was  _grossly_  hungover.

She and her roommate Zoe had hosted a raving party the night before because  _apparently_  it was a long held tradition at campus for one the dorm residents/apartment owners to host an all-night party at least once a month.

Unfortunately, it had been their month.

Truthfully, hard-working, model-pupil Cordelia had been all against throwing one of those parties that she had always been invited to yet never attended, and it was so very different being the one supplying drinks and music… She hadn’t thought it would be so difficult, she supplied her own coffee and blasted the music on her own earphones all the time, how hard could it have been?

In reality… quite hard.

To be honest, the blonde girl couldn’t remember all too much of the night before, either that or she didn’t exactly want to remember.

It was with a loud and rather dramatic groan that Cordelia manage to peel open her heavy-lidded eyes, the pain somehow directly targeting her temple in what was starting to become a classic migraine.  When the blurriness of her vision finally cleared, the young Good quite alarmingly realised that she had somehow managed to fall asleep (Pass out? That sounds a bit more accurate) with half of her lean body draped over the faux leather couch and her other half slumped on the carpeted floor.

It almost looked like she had landed in a cesspit.

Empty bottles and squashed cans, all which had once held some sort of alcoholic beverage, were currently strewn all across the ground, littering several surfaces along with empty chip packets and candy wrappers. Also, she didn't even want to  _think_  about what was making the floor sticky or where that horrible smell of decomposition was coming from.

It was during times like this that she missed her life with her mother in her posh house with cleaners and cooks - then of course she would just have to think of Fiona’s barking insults and horrid ways to realise that she never wanted to go back to that. Even if they had maids, maids who would save her worrying about the state of her apartment and cooks who could conjure up a large array of tantalising hangover food to soak up all the alcohol currently sloshing around at the bottom of her stomach.

Cordelia spent a good few minutes aimlessly wandering around the trashed apartment in a zombie-like daze, just about managing to pick up on the fact that  _number one_ Zoe was nowhere in sight and  _number two_  that they were fresh out of coffee or anything else that would make her feel vaguely human again and most importantly  _number three_  she couldn't find her pants… or her shirt for that matter, and she was almost one hundred percent sure that the night had in fact started with her fully clothed.

And she was usually the sensible one at parties.

After a moment of long confusion, the young woman concluded that nothing bad at happened at her first time hosting a party.

Cordelia Goode meandered into the (thankfully rather clean) bathroom, greedily downing a couple of painkillers before splashing cold water on her flushed face, towel drying the droplets before staring at her apocalypse looking reflection.

Delia flopped unceremoniously down onto her bed, having first making sure no one was in it, before rolling over and checked her inbox, using five attempts before successfully unlocking her phone. There was a missed call from her mother and a strange text from Zoe that she was pretty sure she needed an interpreter to decipher, and thankfully, no mention of anything that could ruin her reputation, so nothing bad could have happened or the entire university would have known by now.

Her phone was soon abandoned somewhere in her sheets as the young woman stared miserably at the ceiling for several minutes her head feeling as if the Hydra and Loch ness Monster were battling and thrashing around up there. Suddenly, Cordelia knew what it was that she needed and in seconds her phone was pressed to her ear, the familiar number dialling for a few short tones before it answered.

_"Hi, this is your local Pizza Palace, how can I help you?"_

 

Nearly a whole hour slowly crawled by as Goode sprawled in her bed, pressing her pillow to her face in hope to smother the rest of her hangover away as she impatiently waited, and then there was a pounding knock at the door… as if her head didn’t hurt enough.

Cordelia was now glad clad in her floral nightgown and Zoe’s pink bunny slippers as she stomped over to the front door irritated at having to wait  _one whole hour_  for a pizza from a place that she knew was no more than a fifteen minute drive from where she is. That combined with her knew found knowledge that the Miss Myrtle denied her extension on the Lower vascular plants in Lycophyta and Sphenophyta… meaning her Botany assignment was due this Thursday. _And_ the fact that she still had  _no idea_  where Zoe was, had her swinging the door open angrily, more than ready to take out her frustrations on the pimply teenaged boy that usually delivers.

However, she was thrown a curve-ball when instead of the greasy haired boy she is greeted with a tall, young woman with curly blonde hair; hair wearing a fitted leather jacket. She had bright blue eyes and a bored expression, as if she had just managed to get out of an argument. The girl unzipped the food delivery bag pulling out a large box before extracting a crumpled handwritten bill from her pocket.

"One large pepperoni pizza with avocado, extra mushrooms, hold the…Pepperoni, this for real?" her husky Cajun tone is filled with amusement as her previous frown easily tugged into a light smirk and Cordelia scowled softly, just wanting her pizza without the free judgement.

"How much?" she asked impatiently, feeling her head pound from just being upright for too long. The sooner she could lay back down with her recovery food, the better.

The curly-haired delivery girl raises a perfectly sculpted brow before fumbling with the bill once more and it's clear that she was pretty new to this, "Uh, seventy dollars" her eyebrows fly up in slight surprise as she scrunched up her face in scoffing disbelief, "Geez are the mushrooms glazed with gold or somethin’?"

Goodes eyes nearly bulged out of her skull, _how much? “What?!” she exclaimed, blinking rather rapidly, and her head spinning, and not from the effects of her hangover._

The blue-eyed woman quickly adjusted her gaze, tilting her head to the side and squinted harshly at the messy handwriting, "Oh, crap I think that's meant ta be a... one. Yep, that’s a one, so ten, ten dollars," she confirmed, looking rather relieved, her shoulders dropping slightly having solved the number crisis.

Cordelia let out an irritated exhale, digging through her change, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" the shorter blonde exclaimed, hardly able to slow down her wildly accelerated heartbeat.

"It's all okay" the delivery girl spoke sincerely and she seems, for a moment, to genuinely be trying to comfort and console the other before she smiles confidently with a smug edge to her lips, "I can do mouth ta mouth" her voice is annoyingly cocky and there is no mistaking that the type of mouth to mouth she is talking about is in _no_  way medical.

Delia however is not in the mood for flirty incompetent delivery girls and rolled her eyes whilst shoving a crumpled pile of dollar bills into the woman's awaiting hand before taking the pizza that she isn't even sure she wants anymore; she just wanted to sleep off this hangover and forget that she is probably going to fail college and that her apartment has now most likely turned into a biological hazard and that her best friend may or may not have been kidnapped.

The woman is staring at the crumpled bills with a slight frown, "Stingy much? I thought ya people were all ‘bout helping the needy an’ unfortunate," The accented girl hinted.

Cordelia felt her temper flare instantly, this new girl had no idea who she was or what type of life she lived. She couldn't just be grouped in a box with the key thrown away. Annoyed, the older woman shoved another dollar bill into the others hand with a low, exasperated growl, "If you wanted to be making big bucks, you should have chosen a better job".

With that, she slammed the door shut just managing to make out a care-free laugh and a smug underlining tone to that heavily accented voice, "Enjoy your meal!"

* * *

 

It was nearly a whole week later and Cordelia was snuggled on the couch watching a surprisingly good romantic comedy film with Zoe, Zoe who she had discovered hadn't been kidnapped but had left with some guy named Kyle, a boy that her roommate can't seem to stop gushing over. The slow week had been filled with dreamy comments about how  _'his accent is soooo adorable'_ and how  _'he's soooo funny'_ frankly she was sick of it. She’s seen a lot of funny adorable guys that usually all turned out to be arrogant jock assholes.

"Cordy!" Zoe waved a hand in front of her face, snapping the older girl back into reality, "I said: I'm going to order a pizza, do you want anything?" the brunette, repeated, already tapping the memorized number into her phone.

"No thanks" she spoke absent-mindedly before suddenly remembering her less than pleasant encounter last week, the flashing images of that curly-blonde girl chatting her up on their doorstep, "Wait, from where?" she queried, a soft frown tugging at her brows.

"Pizza Palace…" Zoe commented slowly and suspiciously "you know the place we  _always_  order from because it's cheap and never seems to shut, why?" the brunette fixed her best friend with a curious stare, prompting Cordelia to give an answer.

She grimaced with slight distaste, a long sigh falling from her lips as she laid back further into the couch. "They hired a new asshole, smart-ass delivery girl, she's a complete jackass," Goode retorted along with one of her famous eye rolls before glancing back to the TV screen.

The brunette blinked owlishly before an amused grin resided upon her lips, "That's an awful lot of ass there Delia" the older of the two fixed her with a glare and Zoe raised both her hands up in mock surrender "Noted, I'll watch out for Super-Ass"

Cordelia was on the verge of falling asleep when she was abruptly awoken by shrill and very loud barking. Their neighbour's dog insisted on yapping incessantly every time there was a single noise and sometimes when there wasn't, (There was even a time when she had sneezed in the kitchen and the hound then wouldn’t stop barking for a whole thirty minutes). She was pretty sure they aren't allowed dogs in the building in the first place, and maybe it was time she needed to have a talk with the realtor.

"Zo the door!" Cordelia called, her voice heavy with sleep before sliding back underneath the warm fluffy blanket, keeping warm. Still, she was about three quarters down the slippery slope into blissful unconsciousness when she was shaken roughly awake by her roommate.

"What?" she slurred incoherently attempting to pull the blanket over her head, _why did everyone think it was okay to wake her? It doesn’t stop her scowling when she emerged from beneath the blanket._

"Looks like you got a secret admirer" there's something being set on her lap and Cordelia was forced to open her eyes, blinking slowly to bring everything back into focus.

Cordelia reluctantly say up groggily, there's a pizza box on her lap and with a curious yet irritated sigh, she opened it; and inside was a small pepperoni-less pepperoni pizza with avocado and extra mushrooms. A pen had been scrawled across the inside of the lid, leaving a rushed, still kind of neat message, 'Sry 4 being an ass,' the note was signed with a X and a M.D. which Cordelia guessed were the senders initials.

She frowned for a moment, her lips pursed in confusion, "I didn't ask for anything Benson,” the blonde chided, but unable to stop herself from tearing into it.

There was a slice of pizza hanging out of Zoe’s mouth when she answered "I didn't order you anything. The pizza boy said it was for you" and she resumed munching on the slice whilst opening a can of Orange Tango, her attention drawn back to the new film that Cordelia had slept through most of.

"Boy?" She questioned in deeper puzzlement, her fingertip tracing the letters of the note that had been left for her.

Zoe nodded slowly without looking in her best friend’s direction, "Yeah, you know pimples, greasy hair, baseball cap... Benny I think?" the brunette shrugged nonchalantly, tearing another slice from her donner Pizza.

Cordelia Goode nodded slowly, again staring at the note etched into the box lid, knowing who it was _actually_ from.

 

She had been reluctant to throw the message away, but after a simple decision of either keeping a scrap note or letting an old pizza box stink out their rooms, Cordelia threw the box in the bin, but secretly hoped the blonde would be back one day instead of that greasy, pimpled kid, so that she could also apologise because really if anyone had been an asshole that day it had been her.

That day came a lot sooner than expected as Kyle has driven up from his town to stay with them for a few days, apparently he and Zoe had become official and were celebrating it or something like that. He'd been ordering Pizza and buying a new pack of beer almost every day, and usually Cordelia would be irritated by the greasy meaty smell that was now permanently permeating the apartment walls but lately she can't bring herself to care, not that she'd admit it but she's been anxiously looking forward to seeing blue-eyed delivery girl again. After reviewing their conversation post-hangover she had found herself amused and intrigued by the woman.

There was a knock on the door and instantly the neighbour’s dog began to shriek -she  _really_  needed to have that chat, but in haste, Cordelia still opened the door and …it's  _her_. She was struck, the shorter blonde didn’t remember the tall, curly-haired woman looking quite like  _this_. Her un-hungover eyes gazed over the impressive figure taking in the woman's striking blue eyes and black skinny jeans that might as well have been painted on, and she was holding a motorcycle helmet; Cordelia was suddenly imagining her on a sleek black bike and-

"Ya know, if ya want ta take a picture ya can do… it’ll last a bit longer" the voice was clearly amused and Cordelia's roaming eyes snap up to the woman's beautiful face that was staring back in smug warmth.

She was pretty sure that there was an impressive blush climbing up her neck right about now, "Sorry" the older girl bit her bottom lip dragging her dark gaze away, momentarily to focus on the delivery girls boots, unfortunately, her eyes began the whole glance-over all over again.

The woman didn't look offended in fact she just grinned wider "You know most people are a lot more subtle" The curly blonde arched a brow, her head nodding in curt observation.

The shorter blonde tried to think of a witty comeback but alas her mind fails her, the note suddenly sprang to the forefront of her mind "Did you leave that note?"

"What note?" and it's obvious in her tone that the woman knew  _exactly_  what note she was talking about but wanted to drag this out

"The apology note"

The woman pretended to think for a moment "What did it say?"

"Sorry for being an asshole"

She nodded solemnly "Apology accepted"

"What?" Cordelia frowned before it hit her and oh she thought she was  _so good_  didn't she "I wasn't apologising! I was just saying what the note said, you asked!"

"Its _ok_  hon I forgive you" she spoke in mock placation "That dollar tip was pretty useful actually, I put it towards my college fund only 9 thousand and a bit more to go" her voice was amused and it seemed to be contagious because suddenly there was a small smile pulling at Goode's lips

"Ok, ok I'm sorry"

The woman nodded shortly before holding out a few boxes "Here's your pizzas"

 

* * *

 

 

Things continued on like that for a while with the pizza delivery woman coming around to deliver their pizzas. She hadn't seen the teenage boy in a while and thinking about why that might be caused a smile to spread on her face. She'd been ordering more than usual, secretly looking forward to the Cajun's quick visits which are usually filled with smart-ass quips and suggestive comments which Cordelia had recently built up the courage to return.

It's about two and a half weeks later when the young woman finally finds out the name of the curly-haired blonde who Zoe had uncreatively dubbed the-hot-delivery-girl-who-Cordy-totally-has-the-hots-for.

"What's the M.D. stand for?"

The woman leant against the door frame playing with her 'Pizza Palace' baseball cap. She had had to come back because  _apparently_  she had  _conveniently_ forgotten to bring the fries she had ordered.

"What?"

"The note, you signed it MD, I assumed it was your name and not something like-"  _Mysterious and Dangerous,_ Cordelia clears her suddenly dry throat "Magnificent and ...I don't know something beginning with D"

There's a smug smile plastered on her face, the very same look that the older blonde used to abhor but it seems to be growing on her, "Ya think I'm Magnificent?"

"I think that  _you_  think you're Magnificent"

Her glasses are pulled to rest on her head. "Misty Day"

Cordelia nodded _Misty_  it suited her. "I'm C-"

Misty interrupted quickly, "Cordelia, I know"

"Wait? How do you know my name?" she didn't remember telling her, in fact, Cordelia was positive she hadn't told her.

The curly haired blonde shrugged, "Yer roomie told me, she got sick of me referring to ya guys as the cute blonde one an' the other one"

Her next words catch in her throat, "You think I'm cute?"

Misty frowned at her with a look that screams 'duh'. "Fifteen dollars"

The older girl gaped in soft confusion, "Sorry?"

The Cajun gestures to the boxes in her arms "For the food, fifteen dollars"

"Right".

 

There was another note left in the box, this time it's just a single cell phone number signed M.D. with an X and a 'call me'"

She decided to keep her waiting a day before she calls,

She manages a few hours.

 

It's Friday again and Cordelia is on her bed trying and failing to complete and important essay arguing whether or not social media has encouraged positive or negative communications among people when her phone rings.

It's Misty.

"Hello"

"Can you meet me downstairs in 10?"

Goode just shook her head with a fond smile she is now more than used to Mistys strange variety of ways of answering the phone.

So far there's been the (not so) hypothetical question,

" _Hey Dee if one hypothetically got drunk and married in Vegas how much would an annulment cost?…hypothetically of course"_

The drunk ramblings,

" _Dee what if the earth is just a big reality TV show that all the other planets are watching, E.T could be laughing at us! isn't that amazing!"_

The every-other-sentence-is-an-sexual-innuendo,

" _Why don’t you ride with me sometime, I mean, we’re both gals, doubt ya’d need much protection"_

"Misty _…"_

" _What, Don’t you want a good time with me? Come on, it’s just a motorcycle."_

"Yes" she agreed excitedly, there really was no question.

"Good, you can come with me"

She's jumping around with the phone to one ear trying to pull on a pair of skinny jeans "Where to?" but Misty had already hung up on her.

 

A motorcycle pulled up by the curb and Cordelia frowned from her place by the window… not that she was anxious of anything. Who could that have been?  She didn’t know anyone with a motorcycle.  They must have the wrong house.  She watched a slim figure in jeans and a leather jacket climb off the bike and start moving smoothly up the walkway.  The figure pulled the tinted black motorcycle helmet off, and blonde, curly hair tumbled down. 

Dear god.

It was Misty.

Cordelia’s heart physically stopped.  There was no way.  How could she possibly get on that bike with her?  She couldn’t be serious. Could she?  Her heart was pounding s she opened the door, slipping out onto the cold street. She would come undone.  She realized she’d better think of something to say before she embarrassed herself.  “I didn’t know you rode a bike.”

“Work cars are cute an’ everythin’ but I doubt we need a car for where we’re goin’,” The Cajun smirked. “Ya ain’t afraid of getting on are you?” _Well getting off won’t be a bit of a problem… ever again actually_. Cordelia thought to herself and was suddenly terrified that she was blushing a not so endearing shade of magenta.

“No… I’m not afraid,” Delia managed, still looking aghast, Misty seemed amused.

 “Well, come on then, Miss Goode.  It’s getting late.”

Indeed it was.  The sun was sinking into the hazy purple sky and the shadows of the plains were creeping up the doorstep.  Cordelia hesitantly picked up her back, and came tentatively tip-toeing down the steps, following Misty out to her bike, feeling absolutely giddy. 

 "Ready for this Dee?" Misty handed the girl a helmet and revved the engine and the machine beast roared to life like some Night-of-the-museum artefact.

The shorter blonde eyed the helmet nervously before accepting and pushed the thing onto her head, "I've never been on a motorcycle before. I value my life way too much"

She can practically hear the Cajuns eye roll behind her visor "Seriously? You have to come on, call it a life experience"

She's standing still half on the verge of running over to the bike half on the verge of turning away with her tail between her legs. Misty beckoned her over with a single finger and in an instant, she found herself climbing onto the back of the bike behind her in a single second.

Misty glanced over her shoulder winking softly, and said, “Hold on tight.”

Cordelia slid her arms around the Cajun’s waist.  Lord, but it felt too good to have an excuse to put her arms around her and be this close.  She could smell her perfume, and the leather of her jacket.  She felt the bike roar and shake and she leaned in, her front pressed against Misty’s back, her knees on either side of her hips.  The engine growled, and the bike sprang forward like some kind of wild beast, and they rolled down the street, towards the main road and the blushing sunset, with the bike rumbling underneath her.

The shorter blonde couldn’t be sure if she was drawing breath the entire time.  The world whizzed past them, and the evening was gently creeping in, and she had her arms around this incredible, gorgeous girl, and for that little stretch of time, there was nobody in the world but the two of them. She didn’t want it to ever end.

Misty couldn’t help but feel the thrill as she whirled down the road. She was on her bike again, after all this time, and she had Cordelia Goode on the back of it, had those strong arms around her, had her soft body pressed against her back, the scent of her, vanilla, lavender and something sweet, in her senses.  And the stars were sprayed like pearls across the sky and the air was a cool, sweet breath on her skin.   _Yes,_ was all she could think. _Yes, yes, yes, yes._

There were only a few cars out this late at night but Cordelia couldn’t help hold her breath every time that Misty swerved past one, and she was sure that the curly blonde was purposefully cutting it close to give her a near heart attack. However, it didn’t take long until she found herself relaxing and enjoying the way they seemed to cut through the cool night air.

When the bike finally came to a stop, she was disappointed.  She didn’t want it to end.  They got off the bike, left the helmets on the seat, and Cordelia glanced at where they were, a park. An ordinary park. They stood facing each other in front of the bike and Misty was staring at her, her eyes full of invitation that was now clear and unmistakable.

“Thanks for everything,” she began, her voice barely a murmur. “Your bike is…”

“Ssh, come on,” Misty whispered, swinging her bag on her shoulder before she grabbed the girls hand and pulled her into the abandoned park.

They sat on the swings, side by side barely moving, and the cajun pulled two beers from her bag, smiling, picking up her Pizza cap that had fallen out and let it sit on her curls. “Thanks fer keeping me company,” she broke the silence with a warm smile.

Cordelia turned to face the Cajun with a matching brilliant smile, her dark chestnut eyes, almost glinting in the night. Nothing could’ve beaten the thrill of the bike, "I admit it was fun, but why did you really take me on the motorcycle?"

Misty let out an amused chuckle and shook her head softly from side to side "The novelty wears off pretty quick… well," for the first time, the confident girl seems somewhat shy, “A friend told me that girls like girls who ride motorcycles,”

The older girl looked moved by the confession, a hand hovering over her heart as she smiled swinging slightly back and forth. "Despite what I first thought you're pretty sweet"

With a slight laugh and scoff, Misty creased her nose in a way that completely contradicted her next statement "What? Sweet? No thanks, I’m fine jus’ bein’ meself,"

Cordelia couldn’t help but giggle as she rolled her eyes good-naturedly, digging her feet into the wood-chips to bring her swinging to a halt "You know Misty, there’s nothing's wrong with being sweet," her smile was so candid and beautiful.

"So what did ya first think about me?" The delivery girl asked with a stubborn smir

"That you were an asshole-"

Mist cut her off with a chuckle, "Nothin’ I ain’t ever heard before"

"And completely arrogant-"

She pursed her lips with a slight nod, s if considering the statement, "Somewhat true. Want ta know what I thought of ya?"

Cordelia sighed and pretended to think about it for a while, this was the part where her lazy, disappointment, pep talk comes in, one that her mother is so used to dishing out. "Let me guess, spoiled over-privileged brat?"

"No” Misty suddenly left the swing creaking as it slowly came to a stop and turned to face the other girl, grabbing her hands and pulling her up to stand with a confident grin, "I thought ya were fiery, spunky even, an’ even though ya were wearing a fluffy pink robe and bunny slippers I thought ya were so,  _so_  hot"

"Really?" Cordelia breathed, loss for words. She couldn’t take it anymore.  It was a mild, beautiful night.  She wanted this woman, in this moment.  She put a hand on Misty’s shoulder, leant up and kissed her.  It was brief.  Her mouth was soft.  She heard Misty’s breath catch in surprise, and she pulled back, wanting to know that what she’d done was alright.

Misty smiled, without her usual smirk covering it, "Ya see Miss Cordelia, sweet people don't do this," and with that, she took Cordelia’s cheeks into both her hands, pressing their lips together again, and softly bit down on the girls plump, lower lip.

"Or this"

With _this_ , the Cajun quickly pulled Cordelia into her arms and almost roughly closed the gap between them as the older girl was jolted into action and shortly kissed her back just as firmly.

"We're in a kid's park" she whispered hotly at the feeling of Misty’s hands roaming upwards from their position around her waist, and the curly blonde could only chuckle and Cordelia could feel the low vibrations against her lips "An  _empty_  kid's park…" she corrected herself, not wanting this feeling to end.

After a moment, Misty suddenly pulled back and the spell is broken and Goode nearly whined mourning the loss of the beautiful feeling "Hey, that’s not fair"

"Not so sweet now am I?" Misty proved with an arched brow, half smirking at the face Cordelia was pulling, shaking her head in disbelief,

"That was a dick move"

"Takes one to know one" she chided in return.

Cordelia scoffed but a smile was slowly creeping onto her face, proving that she didn’t mind at all, "What is this third grade?"

Misty’s face fell, suddenly deadly serious, "I hope not I'm not thinking very third grade things"

At that, Cordelia took the opportunity to pull the Cajun's ‘Pizza Palace’ baseball cap out of her hand and place it on her head, looking oddly smug and checked her reflection in the screen of her phone.

Misty laughed, shaking her head as golden curls brushed her shoulders, watching the girl strangely, "What’re ya doin’?"

The shorter blond adjusted the brim so she could just see beneath it, still with a smile of accomplishment beaming on her lips "Oh, just holding your hat hostage"

"I see...” Misty nodded slowly, grinning. “Why are you holding my hat hostage?"

"For ransom" Cordelia answers simply, smirking.

Misty paused, squinting now with narrowed eyes, "What do ya want?"

For a moment, Cordelia glanced around, clearly searching for inspiration, suddenly, she gestured behind her with an awfully excited beam, "Come down the slide with me"

Misty laughed, holding out her hands like she’d given up "I'm not goin’ down the slide with ya like a five year old"

Cordelia shrugged already slowly backing towards the slide, "Hence the hat"

Misty arched a brow, shaking her head, "I'm not going down that slide!”

"Come down the slide, you get your hat and a make-out session" Cordelia pleaded, with a laugh and playful pout,

“I’ll race ya to tha’ slide!”

 

* * *

 

Cordelia stood awkwardly in the doorframe of her apartment, Misty leaning casually on the opposite side with a warm grin, as she leant in to kiss the older girl on the lips softly.

"Do you want to come in?" Goode asked almost nervously, playing with her fingers.

“I have to take the bike back… Maybe another time though Delia, I do want to cross the doorstep at one point,” Misty teased, winking at the girl who had to laugh in return.

 "I'll see you tomorrow"

Misty frowned lightly, "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I think I might order in" Cordelia leant against the door frame with a shy smile taking a hold of her lips as Misty beamed.

"Any particular reason?"

"Not really, there's just this super hot delivery girl I want to see"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah".


End file.
